1.) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a reusable quick installation electrical junction box for securing electrical devices, devices and faceplates using a single-drive locking pin.
2.) Discussion
Typical electrical junction boxes employ threaded screws to fasten an electrical fixture or device to a junction box. A faceplate is then fastened to either the electrical device or the junction box with similarly threaded screws. This process can involve the installation of multiple screws and requires perfect alignment so as to avoid incorrect placement and subsequent misalignment of the electrical device on the electrical junction box. These types of electrical junction boxes are used for many different electrical devices including without limitation, outlets, light switches, cable, computer networks, and telephone devices.
One drawback to these types of devices is the time in which it takes to provide rotation to a screw either manually or automatically through the use of an electric power tool. An electrical power tool may simplify the process and reduce the time required for installation. Power tools, however, require bulky and expensive equipment such as cords or batteries, to provide electricity and ultimately may not significantly reduce the demands on the installer. The time lost in assembly may have an undesirable effect on the managed resources of construction personal and equipment. Therefore it would be desirable to reduce the installation time without increasing the size, weight, or complexity of the attaching or receiving engagement device.
One solution is to use plastic inserts to anchor the fastening screw without the need for rotation. This solution also provides for a faceplate free of holes or exterior attachment points. These devices however, add to the overall complexity and manufacturing costs. Therefore it is the object of this invention to solve one or more of these problems.